


5 Minutes (Lucifer x Reader)

by sondepoch



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Completed, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Wholesome, lucifer and satan fight, lucifer needs cuddles, mc helps, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondepoch/pseuds/sondepoch
Summary: It's not rare for Satan and Lucifer to fight. It's even more common for one of them to threaten leaving the House of Lamentation in their anger.But this time, things feel more serious. So you go to offer the Avatar of Pride some comfort, and to maybe help him make amends with his brother.But all he wants is to be wrapped in your loving arms.~Oneshot
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 436





	5 Minutes (Lucifer x Reader)

It's not the food you like.

As you glance down at the dish Levi prepared tonight—fried bear tongue, drizzled in a frog-and-fox puree—you can't help but think with a lurch: _No, it's definitely not the food I like._

But these dinners in the House of Lamentation are normally so happy and full of life. They're a time where you're reminded that, despite everything, these seven men are _brothers,_ and they love each other like a family.

Dinner is normally your favorite meal of the day: it's your one chance to see the brothers in their natural state. With no strings attached, you just get to enjoy spending time with them.

Yeah. There's no denying it.

Dinners in the House of Lamentation are _special_.

So why did the evening have to turn into _this?_

You droop your head, gazing at your pitiful reflection in your black beetle soup, listening to the fight as it continues to escalate.

"Must you ruin _every_ meal of ours?"

"Must you oversee _every_ action of mine?"

"Ah, yes. 'Mine.' That's all I hear from you, Satan. You're the Avatar of Wrath, not the Avatar of Selfishness—think of those _around_ you for a change."

"Is this really coming from _you_ , Lucifer? You're telling _me_ not to be selfish? Well since you're clearly still such a saint _:_ Why don't you do everyone here a big favor and keep your nose _out_ of our business?!"

You hear Lucifer stand up, and can immediately tell that he's trying to glare down his brother. Not a second later, Satan mimics his action.

"Satan, I am warning you. Do _not_ continue—"

"Oh, you're _warning_ me. How terrifying," Satan mocks. "What are you going to do, oh so noble Lucifer? Go crying to daddy Diavolo?"

You feel Lucifer flinch next to you. He keeps you close to him during meals so that you're always safe at his side, but seeing him this _furious_ is making you feel almost fearful beside his towering form.

"Do _not_ disrespect Diavolo. That is the one thing in this house I will not tolerate, Satan, and I'm tired of being patient with you."

"You're being patient _?_ Is that what you call constantly breathing down my neck and supervising my every action? Is that what you call hiding behind your ridiculous lectures and oh-so- _precious_ lord Diavolo? The man you seem to worship doesn't even recognize your—"

"Leave."

You flinch.

For the first time since their bickering began, you look up at the two men fighting. Their angry gazes are locked onto each other, sharing the spotlight of the dinner as every other brother in the room gazes upon at them as well.

In all your minds, a common question echoes.

"L-Lucifer," Levi stammers out. His eyes are round in concern, not a single trace of his usual carefree attitude present. "Leave? Are you asking Satan to..." _To leave this dinner table or this house?_

You swallow.

These brothers know each other too well to need words to finish the question.

Everyone stiffens, an expectant hush falling over the table as you all wait for Lucifer's response.

"It doesn't matter," Satan says with a scoff. He pulls his chair out and turns, sparing none of you a second glance. "I'm leaving."

And though he doesn't specify whether its the dinner table or the house he intends to abandon, his intentions are clear. _If one of them doesn't do something, Satan will be in Purgatory Hall by this time tomorrow_ , you realize.

You turn to Lucifer, about to urge him to apologize when you see the look on his face.

He's crestfallen.

His fist clenches and unclenches as he begins to understand the weight of Satan's declaration. It's not the first time that one of them has said something to prompt the other to attempt to leave the House of Lamentation, but Satan's words have a ringing sense of finality to them.

Before any of you can get a word out, Lucifer storms off in the opposite direction.

 _Truly brothers_ , you can't help but think.

"I...I'm going after Lucifer. One of you, _please_ talk to Satan." You push your plate toward Beel, a silent cue to finish dinner so that the blonde has at least a little bit of time to cool off before one of them tries to talk him back into his senses.

But with Lucifer, every passing second is a curse.

The longer he has for his pride to cool down, the more resilient he'll be when you find him. His pride is a double-edged sword that's constantly in the molding—to get through to him, you need to talk to him _now_. Strike while the iron is hot. Break through to him before his pride makes him too stubborn for him to even hear your words.

You all but run to his study, nearly breathless when you finally reach the room. You think about knocking, before deciding against it. The only time you need to knock is during the day, when there's a risk that Lucifer has a guest who could wonder why you're entering his study so comfortably.

But on nights like these, Lucifer has instructed you to not even bother.

 _A knock kills the element of surprise, MC,_ he had once told you. _And you're the sweetest surprise for a man like me._

Lucifer stiffens when he hears the door swing open, head darting over to your position for fear that one of his brothers will see him in such a vulnerable state. But when his dark eyes flit over your figure, he relaxes once more and looks away, tightening his grasp in his hair as he digs his nails into his hair, staring holes into his desk.

"Lucifer," You whisper softly, embracing him from behind. You bring a delicate hand up to play with the raven locks, subtly interweaving your fingers with his own to stop him from pulling his hair out. You can feel his body trembling—either from rage or sadness or bitterness or a mix of all things above—and you feel a sharp _pang_ in your heart.

You came here to tell him off, to reprimand him for taunting Satan and getting into a fight when they had just finally made up, but the elder demon already knows his mistake.

You sigh, giving him a tender kiss to his temple.

"He's leaving," Lucifer mutters, still yet to respond to your touch. He allows you to lace your fingers in his, but that's the extent of it. Every part of him looks _numb_. "And he meant it, this time. He didn't just say it to spite me. Satan _actually_ wants to leave."

"It'll blow over. It always does," That much is true. You've only seen Lucifer and Satan fight a handful of times, still fairly new to the Devildom, but from what you've seen the duo always make up in some shape or form. "Just apologize, and this whole thing can be done with."

Lucifer stiffens.

"Apologize?" He asks, but the question is more of a scoff. "You want the Avatar of Pride to _apologize?"_

You take a step back, realizing that Lucifer's anger is rising up alongside his voice, and the look on his face tells you that it's the last thing you want to agitate. He stands and gives you an incredulous stare—probably about to further mock your idea—when he sees the terrified gaze you're shooting him. Slowly, he sits back down, and a part of him seems calmer: as if releasing that little bit of anger cooled his head.

First hesitantly, but then more confident as you think about all the times you've done this in the past, you seat yourself in the demon's lap and wrap your arms around his neck. Despite the situation, you see his gaze dart to your chest, now directly at eye-level with him, before turning away. He leans his head back on the chair, and for a long moment, neither of you speak.

That's okay, though. You know that this silence is one that Lucifer is meant to break.

An entire minute must pass before the anger in his eyes has faded, and he gives a sigh of mute helplessness. At what? Perhaps it's his helplessness against Satan's ever-responsive temper, always ready to go off at Lucifer at the drop of a hat. Or perhaps it's Lucifer's helplessness at his own inability to control his wrath that causes him to sigh like that. Either way, what's left when he expels the remnants of his prior anger is nothing but a dejected sorrow: a sight ill-fitting of such an upstanding demon.

"I thought things were going well between us," Lucifer mutters, gesturing half-heartedly toward a book on his desk. It's old: the leather bindings aged with use and time. "I was even going to give him that book as a present. It's the last one in the Devildom. Satan's been searching for it for centuries."

"Give it to him," You murmur. You bring up a cautious hand to cup Lucifer's cheek. You keep your touch light and gentle, knowing full-well how helpless the demon must be feeling.

He's trying. He really is. It's just that after five thousand years of misunderstandings between the two, it'll be a bit longer before all the tension between him and Satan dissipates. "The book will be...an apology without words. Come on. I'm sure Satan is just as upset over this as you are. He wants to make up, too." You let out a light chuckle. "You two are more alike than you realize."

Lucifer sighs, leaning his head on your shoulder. Even _he_ can't deny that much.

You thread your fingers through his dark locks, letting him take all the time he needs. Already, you can feel a protest build in his lungs, a dismissive counterargument to why giving this book to Satan would be a larger blow to his pride than any possible reward derived from it. But, much to your surprise, when Lucifer finally opens his mouth once more, all he says is "Okay."

You almost stop your movements, a brief hesitation flitting through your body as you realize, with a start, that Lucifer actually just agreed to your proposition. _Just how distraught is he?_ You can't help but wonder as his soft breathing continues to tickle your skin.

A new wave of empathy floods through you.

These brothers weren't born to be demons. They became one with their sins in their descent from heaven. And just as much as you, or any human, or possibly even any angel: they, too, want to rise above their sin.

"I'm proud of you," You murmur, stealing a chaste kiss from Lucifer's lips. You're about to say more, to congratulate him on how he's rising above his nature and doing what's best for his relationship with Satan, when he silences you with another kiss.

It's a quiet _thank you_.

Even now, when Lucifer is trying to overcome his pride in this argument with Satan, he's bound by his sin. He can't outright apologize, nor can he outright thank you.

But he's trying.

And that's all you'll ever ask for.

You let your lips linger on his, basking in the tenderness of the moment. Lucifer is normally such a passionate and active lover; moments like these are rare. But you adore all sides to the raven-haired demon: the soft and the hot and the cuddly and the kinky and even the side he showed you last night, with those handcuffs and the—

You force yourself from your thoughts, leaning forward to retrieve the book Lucifer was talking about. Your fingers have almost touched the leather when the demon pulls you back into his lap, caging his arms tightly around your waist so that you can't escape. "Not yet," He mumbles, resting his forehead on your shoulder. He squeezes you even tighter.

"But Lucifer..."

"Not yet," He repeats. When you continue to pull away from him, he sighs and gives you a tiny compromise. "Just five more minutes."

You already know that five will stretch into ten, and then into fifteen, and soon the evening will have turned to night, but as Lucifer leans back and pulls your body with him, you can't bring yourself to care.

"Okay," You murmur with a smile. You turn your body slightly and shift to accommodate him, giving him better room to tug at your body with his own until the two of you are pressed close enough together to be one.

He gives another sigh, and this time it's soft with comfort. Quiet enough that you would miss it, but there.

You close your eyes.

It's not often that Lucifer lets you see his vulnerable side like this, wanting nothing more from you than the comfort of your presence. In fact, it's the first time that he's been so open about it. Hands looped around your waist and head pressed above yours, all he does is hold you close. There are no flirtatious jokes. No playful bites. It's just you and him, wrapped together in a tight embrace and a stillness that makes it feel like time itself has stopped to give you both the time you need.

The supposed five minutes.

Though, as you begin to drift off in Lucifer's warm embrace, the prospect of those five minutes turning into something more suddenly doesn't seem so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 3.0k
> 
> Notes: I injured my hand recently so I've been going through all my drafts and posting them~ I think once I'm healed I may actually continue writing for the Obey Me fandom :D i haven't finished the game yet but that won't stop me from daydreaming about my favs~ *cough* Simeon *cough* 
> 
> Comment & Leave Kudos
> 
> I do not own the rights to Obey Me! or any of the characters within it.


End file.
